


Do the Pelvic Thrust

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader wants John and the boys to join her for a showing of the Rocky Horror Picture show. It takes some convincing Dean, but Sam instantly agreed.





	Do the Pelvic Thrust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Tumblr.

Getting Sam to agree had been a walk in the park, you barely finished asking Charlie when she squealed and said yes, Jo had happily agreed, as had Ellen and Bobby. That left Dean. The most difficult person you had ever met. 

Sam was Frank N. Furter (just the thought had you biting your lip). He’d been your best friend since you were kids, your crush since middle school, and you’d love him for years now. You were 22, and figured nothing would ever happen.

Jo and Charlie were Janet and Brad.

Ellen and Bobby were Magenta and Riff-raff.

You were trying to get Dean to agree to be Rocky. He wasn’t having it.  “Please!” You pouted. “It’s one night.”

“Damn it. I said _no_. I am not dressing up and playing what’s his name’.” He told you, raising an eyebrow.

John walked in and poured a cup of coffee. “What’s he not doing?” He asked.

You turned and smiled. “He won’t play nice.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that his father couldn’t tell you ‘no’. It had been that way since you were kids. You wanted to come over for dinner? Sure. You wanted to camp in the backyard? Sure.

“We’re missing an Eddie for our group.”

“ _Eddie_?” He asked, looking at you over the lip of his mug.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m Colombia, Sam is Frank N. Furter, Jo is Janet, Charlie is Bra–”

He held up his hand, stopping you. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. How long until whatever you need this for?”

“A month, but I have to hunt down costumes.”

“Is it a movie or what?”

“Well, the movie was released in 1975, but it’s been on stages all over since.” You wondered how he would have missed that, but then again, he wasn’t the pop culture type.

“You own it?” You nodded, smiling. “Bring it over tonight. We’ll watch it during dinner.” He chuckled as you hugged him. “And I’ll talk to Dean.”

“Oh, come on! You don’t even know what she wants me to WEAR!” Dean groaned. “Tiny gold underwear. That’s it. And gold shoes.” You laughed and nodded at John’s questioning look.

* * *

John sat there, staring at the tv. “That was interesting.” He muttered.

“Do you see why I said no?” Dean pointed out, getting up and hitting the lights.

“Oh, just wear the damn underwear, Dean.” John told him. “Yes, I will be your Eddie. I’m sure I have a coat that’ll work.”

He groaned. “Come on, Dean. Remember when you conned me into helping you ask out that one chick in high school?” He looked at you, eyebrow raise. “She dumped Kool-Aid on me for hitting on you when she agreed. All I did was look at you!”

“Fine! I’ll wear the damn gold underwear!” You clapped and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, yeah, love you, too.” He sighed. “Damn sister-in-laws.” He grumbled, getting up.

“Last I checked I wasn’t your sister-in-law.” You chuckled.

He peeked back into the room. “Yet!”

* * *

“I agreed to wear the underwear, tell me what the hell we’re doing again?” He asked.

“I’m teaching you the Time Warp!” You sighed.

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Can I use it to go back and never agree to this?” John slapped him upside the head. “What? You’re going to be fully clothed! I’m the one being objectified. AND I’m going as someone that was created to be Frank N. Furter’s lover. Sammy is Frank N. Furter. That’s just wrong.”

“You’re not going to be acting it out, you idiot. Just looking like him! Come on, Dean. I’ve always gone to these shows alone. It means a lot to me that everyone is agreeing to help out. You can leave if you get too uncomfortable. Deal?” Dean nodded. “Thank you. Now, I just got this down to the part that everyone knows. If you can’t follow this, there’s something wrong.” You teased.

 _It’s just a jump to the left_  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let’s do the Time Warp again!

This repeated a few times before Sam burst out laughing. “Okay, there’s only so many times that I can hear ‘pelvic thrust’ before it gets to me. I’m sorry.” He held his stomach, a huge grin on his face.

You shoved your best friend. “Dork.”

* * *

Come the night of the show, you were excited. You hadn’t seen what Sam looked like in his costume. Or, what he was wearing. You were wearing Colombia’s sparkling outfit, and you were surprised at how comfortable you were. The first one to come down was John and you grinned. “You are the perfect Eddie!”

“I forgot how much I loved this jacket.” He chuckled.

You lost it when you saw Dean. He looked so pissed off. You hid behind John, burying your face in his back. “Bite me.” Dean sighed. “I feel like I’m naked.”

John nodded. “Well, less clothes to get dirty.”

“Come on, Sammy! Get your ass down here! I want to get this over with!” Dean called up the stairs.

Hearing movement on the stairs, you peeked around John. The first thing you saw were perfect Frank N. Furter heels. Your eyes traveled up his legs, which were covered in thigh highs. Biting your lip, you felt your cheeks growing pink. He was wearing the full outfit from when you first see Frank N. Furter. You didn’t know how, but he even had done the make up. “I see you shiver with antici—” He smirked. “Pation.” 

Without even thinking about it being heard, you blurted out, _**“I’d tap that.”**_ Seeing their eyes on you, you cleared your throat. “So, are we ready?” 


End file.
